L'orgueil et les préjugés sont élémentaires ma chère Watson
by AUDAMNEDUNLOUP
Summary: -JOANLOCK-Mme Watson, épouse d'un gentleman, veut marier ses filles afin de leur assurer un avenir serein.L'arrivée de nouveaux voisins, les Frères Holmes et Miss Adler, plonge particulièrement Jane et Joan Watson, les ainées de la familles, dans des affaires de cœur mais aussi criminelles. Cela sur un fond d'orgueil et de préjugés.
1. Prologue

Bonjour ou bonsoir fans de fiction !  
L'histoire qui va vous être proposée est née d'un coup de cœur pour la série Américaine Elementary et de l'oeuvre Orgeuil et préjugés de Jane Austen.  
Nous sommes deux auteurs à tenir le récit et on espère que cela va vous plaire et que vous allez nous suivre à travers nos vingtaine de chapitres. ****

 **/!\ L'histoire se situe approximativement au XVIII siècle, nous avons donc essayé de transcrire le caractère des personnages selon cette époque. Si vous avez plus de question à ce sujet nous nous y répondrons dans les prochains chapitres ! /!\**

 **Bonne lecture à vous :)**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **L** 'encre qui se dessine sur le papier était une pure merveille. Il n'y avait pourtant qu'une poignée d'individus qui parvenait à s'en délecter. Ressentir dans ses veines la chaleur des mots, n'était pas aussi populaire que l'opium. Toutefois un commerce s'était fondé autour de la lecture ; de ce fait le Port de Londres accueillait d'à travers le monde des œuvres enclines à une overdose.

Monsieur Watson était l'un de ces amoureux de la lecture, il avait donc pris la route depuis le comté d'Hertfordshire pour rejoindre celui d'Essex. L'homme espérait qu'à travers les 1 600 hectares de docks il puisse trouver une pièce rare venant du grand pays de l'Est. La sagesse mais aussi le complexe que transpiraient les œuvres chinoises, magnétisaient Monsieur Watson au point que sa bibliothèque personnelle ne soit rédigée pour ainsi dire uniquement en mandarin. L'effluve des épices et du thé conclurent à la recherche du gentleman. Une table dressée, sans grande fortune, présentait les bouquins désirés mais personne autour ne veillait véritablement à leurs ventes, ils étaient comme livrés au premier qui passerait. Monsieur Watson se méfia mais sa curiosité et sa passion le guidèrent à s'avancer et voilà de nulle part qu'une femme aux traits asiatiques venait s'accrocher à son avant-bras avec vivacité. Il eut pour premier geste de la bousculer mais cette attitude ne se peignant pas à la sienne il se dressa simplement pour saluer la femme.

 _\- Êtes-vous celle qui brocante ces bouquins ?_ Demande t-il d'un ton calme.

 _-_ _我不懂。_ _Wǒ bù dǒng._ [Je ne comprends pas.] répliqua-t-elle d'une si petite voix qui surprit Monsieur Watson parce qu'elle lui semblait forte par sa poigne.

La femme lui tendit alors une feuille de papier chiffonnée, qui au premier regard était rédigée en anglais. Monsieur Watson l'accepta et y porta ses yeux châtain clair, sur celui-ci était inscrit le nom de la femme 美丽Měilì mais aussi celui d'une autre qui semblerait être sa fille. Le nom de la fillette avait une consonance européenne : Joan. Grâce aux mots, Monsieur Watson put apprendre que Měilì était l'épouse d'un gentleman britannique qui malheureusement suite à des problèmes de dette devait abandonner femme et enfant. Monsieur Watson se mit rapidement à balayer les environs de son regard pour trouver la dite enfant et une ride d'inquiétude se dessina donc au milieu de son front.

 _-Où est Joan?_ Dit-il, l'air choqué.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'un petit couinement se fit entendre, réveillant l'attention de Monsieur Watson. Levant la toile qui habillait la table de marchandises, une enfant aux traits similaires à Měilì, apparut en tripotant les bas sales de sa robe. Sa longue chevelure noire paraissait désarçonnée et lui donnait un petit air sauvage. Pourtant les yeux qu'elle venait de lever vers lui trahissaient une certaine fragilité qui le toucha profondément.

-Je suis là, l'anglais de l'enfant était timide mais Watson s'en réjouit quand même car entre lire et parler en mandarin le fossé pouvait devenir très profond et la communication en deviendrait impossible.

-我叫 Monsieur Watson. Wǒ jiào Monsieur Watson. [Je suis monsieur Watson.] Où devez-vous vous rendre ? Où votre père a-t-il décidé de vous diriger?

-我不知道Wǒ bu zhīdào [ Je ne sais pas]. 妈妈 不太舒服Māmā bú tài shū fú [Maman ne va pas très bien].  
-Je vais vous conduire au médecin mais je dois savoir un peu plus sur vous où vous aurez des problèmes. Avez-vous vos papiers d'identité ?

À l'entente de ses mots, Měilì pâlit et prit brusquement sa fille dans ses bras. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Monsieur Watson pour déduire qu'elles ne les avaient pas. Il se passa avec fatigue une main sur le visage et guetta si des policiers survenaient.

 _-Il faut que vous quittiez le Port,_ dit l'homme tout bas _. Suivez-moi je vais vous conduire en un lieu discret._

Monsieur Watson se dressa de toute sa grandeur et se mit à marcher d'un pas rapide mais avec tout de même une grande précaution pour que personne ne les remarques. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le motivait à agir ainsi mais il lui semblait inenvisageable de laisser ainsi ces deux personnes. Dix pas se firent alors avant que Měilì ne poussa un grognement de souffrance. Sa robe était pleine de sang au niveau du bas de son ventre et son teint devenait de plus en plus pâle. Le voyage de la Chine en Angleterre ne l'avait pas réservé et il était du destin qu'elle allait s'éteindre si un pas de plus était fait. Le gentleman posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de celle-ci et la regarda avec compassion. Un long moment se dessina ainsi avant que la femme ne se dresse et tende sa bourse à Monsieur Watson. Son regard vira sur sa fille et ses traits se durcirent.

 _-_ _永别了_ _yǒng bié le_ [Adieu].

 _-_ _我不愿意_ _! wǒ bù yuàn yì . !_ [Je ne veux pas ! ].

Měilì grâce à ses dernières forces poussa sa fille auprès de Monsieur Watson qui tenait toujours la bourse entre ses mains. Les vœux de la femme étaient évidents, sa fille devait suivre Watson et elle resterait là... Une cascade de larmes vint alors à couler sur les joues porcelaines de l'enfant mais sa mère ne se plia pas et tourna même le dos à celle-ci. Pourtant aux vues des épaules voutées de celle-ci, Monsieur Watson se doutait que la chose était difficile. Cependant il ne chercha pas à protester contre les paroles qu'il avait saisies. Il estimait que c'était là la meilleure solution.

 _-_ _永别了_ _yǒng bié le [Adieu],_ dit Měilì une fois de plus avant de tomber au sol.

La chute de la femme attira de nombreux regards et sortit Monsieur Watson de sa réflexion. C'est à cet instant que sans même y réfléchir il prit Joan dans ses bras et d'un pas vif il s'avança vers sa calèche pour retourner au Herfordshire où son épouse et sa fille Jane l'attendaient dans leur domaine de Longbourn.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à nous laisser un petit commentaire cela nous encouragera à continuer et de plus votre aide ne serra pas négligée.  
 **Bisou , Marion et Océane.**


	2. Chapitre 1

Voici donc le premier chapitre de la fiction ! Et si vous y êtes à notre plus grand plaisir c'est parce que nous avons su attirer votre attention et sincèrement ça fait plaisir...  
Maintenant on va arrêter de parler pour ne rien dire ! **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Il est certain que les sottises cessent d'être telles si elles sont faites avec insolence par des gens intelligents ... Jane Austen._

Ces quelques mots firent naître un sourire sur le visage de la demoiselle qui déambulait tranquillement à travers le domaine de Longbourn, bondées de feuilles jaunes et marron. Voilà déjà quelques semaines que l'automne s'était installé, laissant ainsi la place à un air un peu plus froid et à un ciel un peu moins pur que ceux que donnaient l'été mais cela ne semblait avoir aucune conséquence sur l'humeur de Joan Watson. C'était là sa saison préférée. Si pour d'autres l'automne était triste, à ses prunelles ce temps l'apaisait. C'est ainsi que chaque matin elle s'en allait, un livre toujours différent en main. La belle passait la matinée à s'enfermer dans une bulle formée par sa lecture. Elle se surprenait à s'imaginer à la place de l'une des héroïnes de romans, où les femmes se rebellaient envers leur position dans la société et où les hommes faisaient la cour avec une galanterie et une sincérité sans pareil et cela sans que ce ne soit entaché par une quelconque somme d'argent ou d'intérêts. Juste un peu d'amour et de justice. Mais ce petit moment de tranquillité finissait toujours par s'évaporer lorsque les crie de sa mère lui parvenait pour qu'elle rentre auprès des siens.

Refermant doucement son livre, elle poussa un léger soupir en fixant la porte d'entrée de sa demeure. De là où elle se tenait elle pouvait aisément entendre ce qui se passait avec cette famille qui l'avait accueilli quelques années plus tôt. Il y avait là des rires, qu'elle devinait appartenir à ses deux plus jeunes sœurs, Lydia et Kitty. Des paroles un peu trop rapides et totalement enjouées qui signifiaient que sa mère s'exprimait. Un air de piano joué par Mary, un petit fredonnement laissé par Jane, qu'elle savait occuper à étendre le linge à quelques pas de là. Et les soupirs un peu las de son père qu'elle pouvait entendre depuis la fenêtre du bureau situé près de la porte d'entrée. Secouant la tête elle pénétra dans la maison et fut à peine étonnée lorsqu'elle vit Lydia et Kitty, les oreilles contre la porte du bureau de leur père. Joan s'avança alors et tira les deux jeunes demoiselles par le jupon, s'attirant ainsi des protestations et quelques petits cris.

 _-Est-ce donc là des agissements nobles ? Écouter aux portes ? ,_ s'exclama Joan

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, les cadettes, s'enfuyant de nouveau vers le bureau après que l'entrée un peu fracassante de Jane ait fait sursauter Joan. L'aînée par maladresse avait laissé s'échouer sur le sol lamentablement les linges de maison. Oubliant quelques instants Lydia et Kitty, la jeune femme aux traits asiatiques alla aider Jane à mettre le tout sur un des nombreux sièges du salon. La chose accomplie, les deux sœurs ne prirent nullement la peine de le ranger s'avançant vers les plus jeunes de la fratrie qui gloussaient. Joan se préparait à réprimander ses sœurs, suivit de par l'aide de Jane, mais tout mouvement cessa lorsque la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur Monsieur Watson. Le père de famille qui d'une main lissait sa barbe blanche avait au premier abord tout l'air d'un homme des plus sage mais pour ceux qui comme sa famille, le connaissait un minimum assurerait bien le contraire. En effet monsieur Watson, quoique étant un gentleman avait toujours quelque part son âme d'enfant, ce qui pouvait parfois être dérisoire. Le vielle homme s'était mis à fixer ses filles une à une avant de s'effacer pour pouvoir laisser passer sa femme. Celle-ci arborait un grand sourire sur les traits alors qu'elle tapait joyeusement dans ses mains. Il n'était pas rare de la voir ainsi. En effet la mère de famille était toujours dans un état euphorique et cela surtout lorsqu'elle savait qu'une situation pouvait être bénéfique à sa famille et à sa réputation.

 _-Oh mes enfants chéris ! Vous ne devinerez donc jamais quelle nouvelle j'ai pu avoir aujourd'hui en revenant du marché ! Deux hommes riches et célibataires viennent de louer Netherfield ! J'ai entendu dire que l'un d'entre eux était d'une beauté exquise et que l'autre cherchait, parait-il une femme à qui se fiancer. N'est-ce pas là une merveilleuse chance pour qu'ils prennent deux de mes filles pour femmes ? J'en serais plus que ravie. Il me tarde de les rencontrer. N'est-ce pas là une excellente nouvelle que je vous apprends là ?,_ s'extasia la mère de famille, qui s'était par ailleurs emportée dans son discours comme à l'accoutumée.

 _-Mère est- ce vraiment une nouvelle qui mérite autant de débordement ?,_ dit Joan qui s'était laissée tomber assise sur l'une des marchés des escaliers de l'entrée.

 _-Joan mon enfant lorsque vous aurez cinq filles à marier vous me direz si cela ne mérite pas autant de débordement que pas un, mais deux hommes célibataires se présentes dans la région_ , dit Madame Watson les traits tout à fait sérieux. _Monsieur Watson dites le donc à votre fille !_

 _-Joan...cela mérite du " débordement" d'après ce que j'ai déjà pu voir,_ souffla le père de famille en essayant de se dérober de nouveau dans son bureau.

Joan ne put que sourire face à l'attitude de son père. Des cries de joies se faisaient entendre dans la maison, venant assurément de Lydia et Kitty. Elles s'étaient mises à interroger leur père sur ses deux nouveaux arrivant à travers la porte qu'il venait tout de même de claquer.

 _-Sont il beaux ? Sont-ils grands ? Charmants ? Élégants ?_

 _-Hé bien vous n'aurez qu'à en juger par vous même, car nous allons tous au bal de Meryton, où ils se rendent pour signifier leur arrivés dans le Herfordshire_ , s'exprima le père.

Il était évident là, que Mr Watson cherchait à se débarrasser de tout questionnement afin de retourner dans la tranquillité qu'offrait son bureau. Toutefois personne ne sembla s'en formaliser car des petits applaudissements se firent entendre ainsi que des rires. Lydia et Kitty se mirent à courir dans toute la maison à la recherches de leurs pièces de sorties qui les rendraient plus élégantes. Madame Watson chantonnait déjà. Mais ce ne fut qu'un regard complice qui fut échangé entre Jane et Joan. Elles avaient déjà deviné ce qu'allait être cette soirée. Elles voyaient déjà leur mère vantait les mérites de ses filles pour que l'une d'elle se marie au plus vite.

Joan visualisait déjà leur présence dans l'immense salle de réception. Elle y voyait très bien les deux plus jeunes courir, danser et se laisser charmer par un homme. Elle se figurait Mary assise dans un coin à regarder tout le monde avec ce petit air ennuyé qui ne quittait pratiquement jamais ses traits et elle savait d'avance que elle et Jane se retrouveraient toutes les deux à partager leurs impressions sur les gens tout en dansant. Un sourire fleurit sur lèvres de la brune alors qu'elle s'en allait au salon pour finalement ranger le linge délaissait un peu plus tôt.

Ce fut alors qu'une autre voix un peu plus calme et qui semblait un peu perdu retentit dans la maison :

 _-Un bal dites-vous ? Quel bal ?,_ interrogea Mary.

Il était bien connu que la danse avait pour don de rapprocher les gens. Ce n'était donc pas surprenant que la salle de fête de Meryton soit bondée de monde à l'annonce de nouveaux habitants-prétendants-. Les demoiselles célibataires étaient remarquablement sous leurs plus beaux jours et les mères de famille veillaient La Grande Entrée de la salle du coin de l'œil. Joan Watson n'avait donc pas dérogé à la règle, et malgré ses réticences, elle s'était apprêtée de sa plus belle robe et de ses rubans les plus couteux. Pourtant, si comme toutes ces filles, elle avait fait l'effort d'être présentable. Elle n'avait aucunement pour idée de mettre la main sur l'un des arrivants. Son désir était simplement de s'amuser avec ses sœurs. C était là ce qu'elle faisait, riant fortement et dansant sans gêne, et ce sans soucier du reste jusqu'à ce qu' un coude s'enfonce un peu trop durement dans ses côtes et qu'elle ne prenne conscience que la salle était silencieuse et que avant qu'elle ne se taise, on entendait plus qu'elle. Pourtant, elle n'était nullement gênée jusqu'à ce que son regard ne se pose sur la source de cette accalmie soudain. Deux hommes joliment vêtus, se tenaient parfaitement droit dans l'entrée de la grande salle. L'un arborait un sourire simple et accueillant, alors que ses yeux se posaient un peu partout sur ces beaux monde. Il se balançait sur ses pieds, comme si il était impatient de se mêler à la foule, tandis que le second, un peu plus grand, avait un air renfrogné et les prunelles étonnamment dirigées vers elle, avec une certaine dureté. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'ils avaient sans doute assistés à sa petite démonstration un peu plus tôt. Mais que contrairement à celui des deux qui semblait le plus aimable, le grand lui n'avait pas véritablement apprécié. Joan détourna du regard et ce fut uniquement à cet instant qu'elle remarqua la présence d'une femme à leur côté. Elle se tenait au bras du plus élancé, son visage joliment encadré par une chevelure blonde relevée dans un chignon parfait, mais ses traits ne laissaient place seulement à de la froideur.

Joan fut retirée de sa contemplation, lorsqu'une voix masculine et totalement formelle s'éleva dans la pièce.

 _-Monsieur Mycroft Holmes, Monsieur Sherlock Holmes et Miss Irène Adler de Pimberley du Derbyshire._

L'homme quitta la place dans une courbette et les chuchotements fusèrent aussitôt alors que les trois personnes nommées, s'avançaient lentement vers le coin qui les avait été réservé. Joan perdit rapidement du regard le trio, néanmoins elle ne pouvait nier avoir été intriguée par eux. Elle fut distraite lorsqu'une main douce et assurément féminine se posa sur son épaule. Elle tourna donc la tête pour y voir Jane, lui souriant légèrement.

 _-J'ai eu ouïs dire par une dame un peu plus loin, et qui semblait en savoir long sur les Holmes et Miss Adler, que celui portant le nom de Sherlock aurait pour amante la femme qui les accompagne,_ Jane avait parlé d'une voix basse afin d'éviter de se faire entendre par tout le monde.

Joan détourna son regard du visage de sa sœur pour le laisser vagabonder sur la pièce bondait de monde, qui s'était de nouveau mis à festoyer.

 _-Hé bien que grand bien lui en fasse si la place d'amante lui convient parfaitement. Que voulez-vous que cela me fasse Jane ?,_ s'exprima la demoiselle aux traits tirés.

 _-Je trouve cela simplement surprenant. Qu'elle femme voudrait avoir une telle place… ? Elle aurait mieux fait de l'épouser, même si je me demande bien lequel des deux se nomme Sherlock._

 _-Assurément, celui dont elle était accroché au bras, ma chère. Qui voulez vous que cela soit ? L'autre homme était bien trop distrait et ne leur portait que peu d'attention pour affirmer qu'il partageait une quelconque relation avec cette femme._ , Ayant l'esprit observateur, Joan n'avait pas vraiment eut de mal à deviner les liens qui étaient tissés entre ces trois personnes.

 _-Je suppose que si vous le dites, c'est que vous avez là de bonne raison. Je vous connais aussi bien qu'une sœur se le doit et vous avez toujours raison._

 _-Je me demande quand même pourquoi ils ont décidé de poser bagage à Meryton, nous ne sommes qu'une ville campagnarde après tout._ , glissa Joan.

 _-Peut-être sont-ils là pour se ressourcer ? ,_ suggéra Jane.

 _-Si ils viennent du Derbyshire et qu'ils possèdent Pimberley, c'est bien la bas qu'ils auraient dût se rendre pour se ressourcer._

 _-Alors je suppose que nous finirons par découvrir leur motivation au moment venue !_

Jane sourit avant de mettre fin à la discussion en entrainant la seconde fille de la famille au milieu de la piste pour danser avec elle. Joan sentit alors l'euphorie l'envahir de nouveau alors qu'elle tournoyait et bougeait au gré de la musique. Une fois que celle-ci joua sa dernière note, Joan fit la révérence habituelle à chaque danse, la tête légèrement baissée, face à sa sœur, mais lorsque la jeune femme se redressa, et leva les yeux, ce ne furent pas les yeux de Jane qu'elle rencontra mais deux orbes verts qui la fixaient avec attention à quelques  
pas de là.

* * *

Premier chapitre conclus et qui nous a été très agréable à écrire ! N'oubliez pas de nous laisser votre avis pour qu'on puisse s'améliorer et surtout satisfaire votre lecture. **A bientôt Marion & Océane.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Nous voila donc avec le deuxième chapitre ! La fréquence de publication sera d'un chapitre ou deux par semaine selon vos remarques pour que nous puissions faire de notre mieux.**

 **Merci beaucoup d'ailleurs à _Amélie 21 et aux deux autres "Guest"_ qui ont réussi à nous motiver pour la suite. Pour te répondre l'histoire se déroule bien au XVIII siècle, on s'est donné une base de l'année 1730.**

 **BREF, bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

 **L** e parquet de la salle des fêtes de Meryton tremblait tant il était piétiné par un nombre infini de danseurs. Les conversations fusaient et les rires semblaient se poser en une mélodie, qui s'accordait parfaitement avec celle jouée par les musiciens. Évidemment personne n'oubliait la présence des frères Holmes et de Miss Adler. Plusieurs familles s étaient déjà présentées à eux, dont la famille Watson. La mère de famille en quelques instants avaient ventés les qualités de chacune de ses filles mais elle ne s'était pas privé non plus pour casser du sucre sur le dos de demoiselles du voisinage.

Joan avait réprimé sa mère, néanmoins celle-ci ne savait se taire et exaspérer son entourage.

\- _Je ne sens bientôt plus mes pieds tellement nous dansons Jane chérie_ , dit Joan en se posant sur l'un des bancs libres du hall de la salle de danse.

 _-Nous sommes deux alors ma chère sœur. Je ne me souviens pas avoir dansé ainsi depuis si longtemps._

 _\- Vous n'avez pas un si bon public d'accoutumance,_ répliqua l'asiatique en pointant du menton le plus âgé et semble-t-il le plus amical des frères Holmes.

\- _Que de sottises !_ s'écria-t-elle en se couvrant les joues pour couvrir son malaise.  
\- _Il ne cesse de vous dévorer du regard. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le voir._  
\- _Et si c'était-vous qu'il observer ? Vous êtes fort élégante ce soir Joan_ , déclara Jane.  
\- _Ma sœur nous aurons réponse à cette question dans l'instant. Il s'approche._

Jane sursauta à l'annonce de Joan. L'aînée de la fratrie pouvait être aisément décrite comme étant la plus belle des sœurs Watson. Elle respirait une gentillesse naturelle et une intelligence transparente qui avait déjà auparavant charmé les hommes de Meryton. Il était déjà arrivé que ses sœurs la jalouse mais cela n'était que momentané par sa bienveillance.

\- _Mesdemoiselles,_ les salua-t-il avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. _Miss Jane m'accorderiez-vous la prochaine danse ?  
\- Je vous l'accorde, _répondit-elle surprise de cette invitation malgré les précédentes remarques de sa sœur.

Le gentleman fit une révérence aux demoiselles Watson avant de s'éclipser de nouveau auprès de son frère et d'une Irène qui ne comprenait toujours pas la raison de leur présence en ces lieux.

 _\- Que vous-avais-je dis Jane ?_ dit Joan en prenant le bras de sa sœur pour l'aider à refaire ses rubans.  
\- _Dois-je lui faire la conversation ? Je ne saurais pas vraiment quoi faire Joan._  
\- _Vous n'avez qu'à être vous même et sans même que mère ne puisse l'espérer il sera fou de vous_ , s'amusa Joan.

Quelques minutes à peine défilèrent avant que Jane ne disparaisse à travers la foule pour rejoindre Mycroft sur la piste de danse. Le petit spectacle amusa Joan et réjouit sa mère qui était maintenant à ses côtés, néanmoins son attention fut reprise par ses deux jeunes sœurs. Lydia et Kitty arboraient à elles deux un grand sourire et comme de la volaille elles gloussaient. _Le régiment s'installe à Meryton pendant l'hiver ! Des officiers partout !_ Joan n'était que très peu intéressait par ce genre d'information elle n'hésita donc pas à tourner des talons. Sans vraiment y réfléchir et dans le but aussi d'apaisé sa curiosité d'en apprendre un peu plus au sujet des Holmes, la jeune femme asiatique vint se poser à la droite de Sherlock Holmes un sourire sur les lèvres.

- _Dansez-vous monsieur Holmes ?_  
- _Oui, mais pas si je peux y échapper,_ répondit-il sans même un regard vers la belle qui en était resté bouche-bée.

Le temps devenait de plus en plus lent pour Joan Watson. Sa sœur aînée n'avait pas accordée qu'une danse à Mycroft Holmes mais bien trois et lorsque l'on est seule et qu'on ne vous invite pas à partager quelques pas, cela peut-paraitre pour une éternité. Joan voulu presque associer un sentiment d'abandon à son attente mais elle se redressa vivement lorsque Jane lui prit les deux mains avec un fin sourire qui laissait paraitre qu'elle avait passé un très bon moment auprès de Mycroft. S'il y avait une personne qui n'avait pas raté ses pas d'un clin d'œil cela était bien Madame Watson, elle se permit donc de couper court au futur échange entre les deux sœurs pour questionner Jane. Joan en fut assurément amusée et d'une révérence sur jouée quitta mère et fille pour rejoindre de nouveau le hall de la salle de danse.  
Une autre personne s'était aussi lassée d'un de ses membres chers. Sherlock Holmes avait guetté du coin de l'œil son frère et la fille Watson.

\- _Je n'ai jamais vue autant de belle demoiselles_ , notifia Mycroft qui était posté près d'une grande fenêtre du hall de danse.  
\- _Mon frère, la seule dame qui présente des attraits physique convenables est bien celle avec qui vous vous êtes harponnés pour danser_ , dit- Sherlock Holmes d'un ton las.

\- _Sa sœur Joan est tout aussi charmante !_  
\- _Seules ses origines peu communes à la région attirent le regard. Elle ne possède rien qu'on puisse réellement qualifier d'agréable. Elle est passable, mais pas assez belle pour me tenter._

Joan Watson qui n'était pas si loin des frères Holmes n'avait rien manqué de leur conversation et elle s'en retrouver à présent blesser. Le cœur lourd elle se mit à faire de grands pas pour rejoindre Jane mais ce fut plutôt celle-ci qui la rejoint tiré par sa mère qui semblait obstinée à ce que ses filles discutent avec les Holmes.

\- _Mère non je ne pense pas qu'il nous soit nécessaire de converser avec eux.  
\- Joan mon enfant, si nous voulons qu'un jour un mariage se présente dans notre famille il faut converser !_

Madame Watson ne laissa pas un instant de plus à Joan pour qu'elle puisse se dérober qu'elle interpellait les nouveaux locataires de Netherfield.

\- _Messieurs Holmes_ , s'écria-t-elle avant de pousser Jane un peu plus vers Mycroft. _Quels sont vos premières impressions sur Meryton ? Vous avez une des plus belles demeures et ce n'est surement pas 100 livres que cela doit vous couter ! Ai-je raison ? J'ai un talent naturel pour estimer la valeur d'un bien ou d'une personne. Ce talent se marie aussi avec mon second qui est de sentir les unions bénéfiques !  
_  
Les quelques mots de Madame Watson firent tiquer Sherlock Holmes et cela ne manqua à Joan qui l'avait fixé dans le but de comprendre son animosité.

\- _Je me demande qui est le premier à découvert que la poésie pouvait guérir de l'amour_ ! , lança Joan pour ne pas que la conversation ne tourne trop au dérisoire pour sa famille.  
- _J'ai toujours pensé que la poésie avait été créer pour nourrir la sottise de l'amour_ , dit Sherlock d'un ton plus calme qu'à sa première conversation avec elle.  
\- _Un amour sincère et fort, peut-être, mais s'il ne s'agit que d'une vague inclination, je pense qu'un simple sonnet peut en avoir raison !_  
\- _Et que préconiser qui encourage l'amour ? Sans un acte charnel._  
- _La danse ! Même si votre partenaire vous semble juste original mais encore passable,_ fini Joan avec un faux sourire dessinait sur son visage.

Sherlock eut un léger froncement de sourcils suite aux dernières paroles de Joan mais il ne put renchérir car la demoiselle avait déjà claqué de ses chaussures en s'éloignant de manière tout à fait confiante. 

* * *

**Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Les personnages sont-ils en accords avec l'idée que vous avez d'eux?**  
 **N'hésitez pas à nous poser des questions et à nous commenter vos incompréhensions !**  
 **A bientôt, Marion & Océane.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir ! Merci beaucoup de vos reviews ! On se sent vraiment d'attaque pour écrire et nous espérons que ce soit de même pour vous au niveau de la lecture !**  
 **(Veuillez tout de même nous excuser du retard, bonne lecture.)**

* * *

Les Holmes et Miss Adler furent les premiers à quitter les lieux. Si leur entrée s'était faite remarquée, leur départ était passé inaperçu des yeux des habitants de Meryton. Ils avaient donc tous les trois rejoint leur calèche tranquillement. La jeune Irène se plaça près de Sherlock tandis que Mycroft s'était installé face à eux, un sourire sur ses lèvres. Celui-ci semblait ne pas avoir quitté son visage de la soirée. Notamment depuis qu'il avait partagé quelques moments avec l'aîné de la famille Watson.

 _-Cette soirée était tout à fait exquise ! Je crois que je vais me plaire ici, la population y est d'ailleurs absolument divertissante ! J'ai pu rencontrer grand nombre de personnes respectables avec qui la conversation ne se tarissait jamais. Je regrette un peu notre départ mais il se fait tard et demain nous avons des choses à faire. S'exprima Mycroft, toujours de bonne humeur._

À ses mots, il ne récolta qu'un regard ennuyé de la jolie blonde qui les avait accompagnés alors que son frère, Sherlock poussait un soupir. Il avait le regard rivé à l'extérieur, fixant le paysage qui défilait à mesure que leur moyen de transport avançait. Mycroft se demandait d'ailleurs ce qu'il pouvait bien y voir, vu la noirceur qui les entoure.

 _-Il n'y avait là que des simplets, et des hypocrites, mon frère. La moitié des gens qui osaient entamer la discussion avec l'un de nous, étaient motivés par le désir de faire de nous leurs futurs gendres. Il n'y avait là qu'insolence. Pour ma part, tout ceci n'a été qu'une vulgaire perte de temps. Cela m'aurait été plus bénéfique de passer ma nuit à errer dans la bibliothèque._

À travers les paroles qui avaient filé dans l'air, Mycroft avait aisément deviné, le ton amer. C'était ainsi depuis que Joan Watson avait eu le courage ou alors la folie de répondre, de manière tout à fait étonnante à Sherlock. La chose avait tout d'abord fortement amusé l'aîné des frères, car après tout il était rare de trouver quelqu'un avec un minimum de bon sens, lui adresser ainsi la parole, les gens étaient pour la plupart bien trop gêné par la présence imposante de son frère. Mais à présent le plus âges trouvait la chose quelque peu irritante, cependant il se garda bien de signifier ceci. Après tout Sherlock avait toujours été quelqu'un au caractère et aux réactions assez distinctes, alors le fait qu'il soit encore fâché à ce sujet, était donc normal.

 _-Mon cher frère dois-je vous rappeler pourquoi nous sommes venu à Meryton, loin du désordre et du saccage qu'avait Londres sur vous ?_ , laissa échapper Mycroft

 _-Vous y voyez désordre et saccage quand moi j'y voyais plaisir et bien être. Nous sommes venu ici uniquement parce que vous pensiez que j'étais perdu, hors il s'avère qu'en prenant ces substances je parvenais enfin à me retrouver._

- _L'Opium et l'Absinthe vous rendez fou mon frère ! Le simple fait que vous pensiez encore à cela sous de tel terme le prouve aujourd'hui._

 _-J'ai accepté de venir ici uniquement pour pouvoir par la suite rejoindre notre protégée. Seul cet ultimatum m'a fait réagir, autrement, ce que vous pensiez de mes agissements m'auraient apporté peu, croyez moi. ,_ s'exclama Sherlock.

 _-Je suis là pour vous soutenir très cher…Jamais je ne vous laisserai retourner dans ce moment sombre de votre vie malgré vos mots. Votre bien être m'importe beaucoup et vous savez que ceci est la meilleure des solutions…,_ intervint Irène en prenant la main de Sherlock délicatement dans l'une des siennes.

Mycroft finit par hausser des épaules et tourna à son tour la tête vers la fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur. Un silence régna dans l'habitacle jusqu'à ce que soudain la voix de Sherlock Holmes ne s'élève, sommant le cocher de s'arrêter. Les bruits de chevaux cessèrent donc et les deux autres occupants n'eurent le temps de poser une quelconque question, que le cadet des frères se trouvait à l'extérieur marchand à grands pas vers ce qui semblait être un bordel, à en juger par la présence de femmes peu vêtues à l'extérieur de leur refuge.

Sherlock avançait d'un pas pressé, les traits totalement concentrés sur ce qui se jouait devant lui. Il avait immédiatement noté un problème lorsqu'il avait constaté un attroupement dans un point précis du terrain. De plus grâce à la lumière située à l'extérieur de la maison, il avait rapidement compris qu'il y avait là quelques officiers, lorsque l'un d'eux emmena un peu plus loin un homme dont le pantalon avait clairement dû être resté dans la chambre après s'être précipité dehors. Le jeune homme glissa ses mains dans les poches de sa veste noire, continuant son inspection. Il entendait des pleures, venant probablement d'une de ces filles de joie, quelques cris témoignant de la gravité de la situation. Plusieurs membres de la police interrogeaient les personnes présentes. Sherlock déduisit alors que derrière tout cela se trouvait probablement un meurtre, d'une personne importante, car les forces de l'ordre ne prêtaient à cet endroit, aucune attention à l'accoutumée. Après tout il était fréquent d'y trouver des tragédies quand on savait le métier qu'occupaient ces femmes. Il fut néanmoins tiré de ses pensées par la présence de deux hommes face à lui. La mine grave qu'ils affichaient ne faisait que confirmer son hypothèse. L'un d'eux était plutôt mince malgré la musculature qu'on pouvait apercevoir, les cheveux semblaient inexistants malgré la jeunesse qui habitait ses traits. Mais ce qui frappait le plus était sa petite taille qui le rendait presque transparent lorsqu'on voyait son collègue. Ce dernier était bien plus grand et on avait dû mal à faire abstraction de sa présence. En effet le visage marqué de l'homme attirait facilement le regard, il paraissait fort et l'air déterminé. Les cheveux poivre et sel indiquèrent à Sherlock qu'il était sans doute doté d'un certain âge. Il remarqua par ailleurs plusieurs cicatrices qui lui apprirent que l'homme semblait exercer ce métier depuis fort longtemps. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce dernier qui s'exclama :

 _-Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à pénétrer sur la propriété Monsieur. Le lieu a été réquisitionné afin d'y mener une enquête et toute interaction extérieur est interdite. Veuillez donc …_

 _\- Je suis Sherlock Holmes, consultant pour la police de Londres. Je suis ici pour quelque temps et à en croire tout ce que je vois là vous êtes plutôt dépassés. Je vous propose donc mon aide afin de résoudre cette histoire de meurtre, car il me semble évident qu'il s'agit là d'une histoire de meurtre,_ les coupa Sherlock.

Il fit alors face à deux regards étonnés. Il ne s'en formalisa cependant pas et reprit son chemin, sans attendre que les deux hommes n'acceptent sa proposition. Il réglerait cette affaire que ce soit avec ou sans l'accord de la police. Le jeune homme fut rattrapé par les officiers au bout de quelques instants.

 _\- Holmes dites-vous ? Sherlock Holmes ? J'ai lu un article sur vous, il est dit que vous avez résolu un grand nombre d'affaires…Je suis le capitaine Gregson, et voici l'officier Bell._

De nouveau ce fut le plus âgé qui s'était adressé à lui. Sherlock hocha simplement de la tête et porta son regard sur la grande demeure face à lui. Un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il semblait être remis d'aplombs, tandis qu'il se mettait légèrement sur la pointe des pieds, signe qu'il était impatient de commencer. Une petite main, sur son coude lui indiqua la présence d'une nouvelle personne sur les lieux. Il baissa alors des yeux, pour constater que c'était Irène.

 _-Ma chère, dès demain nous aurons une affaire à résoudre !_

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis le bal. Les demoiselles Watson s'étaient rendues en ville afin de faire quelques achats. Deux petits groupes s'étaient formés : Jane et Joan s'en étaient allées flâner alors que Kitty, Mary et Lydia étaient parties dans un des nombreux magasins à la recherche d'une quelconque babiole.

Les deux premières filles marchaient côte à côte, riant aux éclats. Même si Joan n'était pas une enfant légitime, ces deux là avaient créé un lien fort.

Elles furent néanmoins arrêtées par l'arrivé, d'une femme qui ne leur était absolument pas inconnue. En effet, Miss Adler venait tout juste d'apparaître et s'était mises face aux jeunes femmes, un sourire poli aux lèvres. Les mains liées, elle porta son attention sur Jane.

 _-Miss Jane Watson. Quelle plaisir de vous voir. Cela doit être du destin car je m'apprêtais justement à aller déposer cette lettre pour qu'elle vous soit remise. Mais vous voilà ! J'aimerai vous inviter au domaine, pour prendre le thé, évidement se projet se construira au cours de la semaine qui arrive. Aucun refus n'est acceptable, de plus cela ravirait fortement Mycroft Holmes qui ne cesse de tarir d'éloge à propos de vous !_

Jane eut quelques rougeurs aux joues alors qu'elle jouait nerveusement avec ses mains. Joan, s'était elle fait, totalement ignorer par la blonde, il en fallait peu pour le déduire. Puisque celle-ci regardait fixement Jane, comme pour oublier la présence de l'asiatique. Cette dernière roula des yeux et détourna du regard, s'empêchant de faire part de sa manière de pensée à cette femme. Après tout elle ne voulait pas que par sa faute, sa sœur rate, là, une occasion de revoir Mycroft, celui là même qui quittait à peine les pensées de l'aînée.

Joan remarqua alors Sherlock Holmes. Après tout il était difficile de ne pas le voir, il était si grand, mais il dégageait quelque chose de bien plus fort qui faisait que sa présence ne passait inaperçu. Un petit froncement de sourcils se posa sur son visage lorsqu'elle constata qu'il conversait avec deux officiers. Elle les avait déjà vues quelques fois dans sa jeunesse, lorsque l'une de leurs voisines avait été assassinée dans des circonstances étranges.

 _-Que se passe-t-il avec Monsieur Holmes et ces deux officiers ?_ , ne put s'empêcher de demander Joan.

Sa question fut totalement omise par la blonde qui attendait toujours la réponse de Jane. Et ce fait ne fit que nourrir un peu plus le sentiment de curiosité qui avait naquit en l'asiatique.

 _-Cela sera un immense plaisir Miss Adler. Je serai là._

Jane sourit, même si la gêne pouvait toujours se lire sur son visage. Irène sembla ravie et hocha de la tête.

 _-Bien alors nous vous y attendrons pour seize heures Miss Watson. Soyez à l'heure. Bonne journée à vous._

Sans plus de cérémonie, Irène Adler tourna des talons pour rejoindre Sherlock Holmes. Jane s'était mise à donner ses impressions tant à cette invitation mais pour une fois, Joan ne put se prêter au jeu et ce fut à peine si elle perçut un quelconque mot de la part de sa sœur. Son attention était toute fixée sur le petit groupe à quelque pas de là. _Que diable se passe-t-il…_

Jane finit cependant par remarquer l'absence de sa sœur. Elle fronça légèrement des sourcils mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, que Joan filait à toute vitesse vers Holmes.

 _-Nous avons une deuxième scène crime sous les bras. Similaire à la première, du moins pour ce qui est du sang qui a été retrouvé. Le lieu est à presque un mile du Bordel de l'autre soir. La famille Linton. Le père de famille a été tué. Si on en croit les traces de sang, retrouvé face au lit comme pour le premier cas. Miss Linton a vue son époux rentré, il a apparemment salué ses filles avant d'aller à l'étage. C'est sa cadette qui à découvert la marre de sang en montant l'appeler pour le souper. Et comme la précédente affaire, le corps ne s'y trouvait pas, ni même dans les environs d'ailleurs,_ Dit Gregson, en fixant Sherlock d'un air grave.

Joan était restée à proximité de manière à tout entendre, mais elle faisait également en sorte de ne pas être vue par les hommes. Elle avait vue Adler entrer dans une épicerie, et ne se souciait donc pas vraiment d'elle. En voyant sa manœuvre, Jane était rapidement venue vers sa sœur pour la prendre par le bras.

 _-Mais enfin que faites vous ? Est-ce là une manière d'agir ? Ecoutez ce dont…_

 _-Mais taisez vous donc Jane et écoutez ! ,_ Coupa Joan.

Jane poussa un petit couinement outré, tandis que Joan était de nouveau toute ouï à l'autre conversation.

 _-Cela me semble très étrange…et ma foie incompréhensible. D'abord du sang retrouvé dans une maison close, assez pour faire penser à un meurtre et à présent vous me dites qu'il y en a un second similaire. Les victimes sont-elles liées d'une quelconque façon ?_

 _-Absolument pas Monsieur,_ se manifesta Bell, _Nous avons vérifié cette piste. L'homme du Bordel se nommait George Deschamps. Il vivait dans l'autre compté mais il venait en ces lieux pour éviter d'être vue. Nous avons pu joindre sa femme, elle assure que son mari ne pouvait pas connaître l'homme qui vient de disparaitre._

 _\- Il nous reste alors deux possibilités, soit les deux hommes avaient un lien quelconque avec la personne qui a fait ça et que c'est une histoire de vengeance, ou alors nous avons à faire à un personne bien plus sombre…et bien plus complexe._

 _\- Que voulez vous dire Monsieur ?_ , intervint Gregson

 _-Nous pourrions bien faire face à un tueur en série. Mais il est difficile de pencher sur cette piste car nous ne savons pas ce qui le motive et rien ne nous dit que cela va recommencer._

Joan eut une mine choquée en entendant les paroles de Sherlock alors que Jane la tirait par la main pour l'entraîner ailleurs sans qu'elles ne se fassent surprendre. Pourtant la tentative fut inutile puisque Joan croisa le regard de Sherlock qui venait tout juste de quitter les deux officiers pour pouvoir quitter les lieux lui aussi. L'échange visuel dura un petit moment avant qu'elle ne disparaisse à travers la foule. Joan ne savait pas vraiment ce qui se tramait pourtant à l'instant elle ne se focalise plus sur ce qu'elle avait perçu, son attention était sur tout autre chose. Le simple contact de leurs prunelles contenta pour que Joan comprenne : Sherlock savait qu'elle écoutait depuis le début, car aucune surprise n'avait pu y être lut. 

* * *

**Voila donc la fin du chapitre trois, nous vous laissons passer au chapitre quatre dés maintenant ! BISOU Marion & Océane.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Pour combler notre retard voici donc le chapitre quatre. Bonne lecture !**

 **PS: Merci Lulu-folle tu es au top chrono au niveau des chapitres !**

* * *

Les frères Holmes, accompagnés de Miss Adler et de Miss Jane Watson partirent pour une balade à travers l'immense domaine de Netherfield, qui en cette période de l'année se peignait d'un paysage tacheté de marron, de jaune et d'orange. L'automne touchait bientôt à sa fin mais pourtant l'air n'était pas plus frais.

À l'agréable surprise de Jane Watson, elle se plaisait à passer un tel instant chez les Holmes et Irène Adler. La femme blonde se comportait incomparablement mieux qu'elle ne pouvait l'espérer. Irène paraissait presque trop éprise de Sherlock Holmes pour être désagréable avec elle en vérité, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas pour autant. Un vif courant d'air vint surprendre les cavaliers et plus particulièrement Jane Watson qui vit son Gainsborough Hat s'envolait dans un feuillet de chêne non loin. L'action ne manqua pas à l'aîné de la famille Holmes qui descendit avec une grande hâte de son étalon noir pour poursuivre la coiffure. Ce comportement fit sourire Irène mais il créa comme une réaction d'agacement du côté de Sherlock qui n'appréciait guère de devoir s'arrêter pour une futilité telle qu'un chapeau. Quelques pas avaient suffi à Mycroft pour prendre entre ses doigts fins l'objet qui s'était dérobé, puis tel le gentleman qu'il était il vint se placer face à Jane. Les lèvres légèrement retroussées en un fin sourire.

\- _Miss Watson il se peut que votre Gainsborough ait subit quelques détérioration mais notre gouvernante Madame Hudson aura plaisir à le recoudre pour corriger cela,_ dit Mycroft Holmes d'une douce voix qui en fit rougie la demoiselle.  
\- _Vous êtes un vrai gentleman Monsieur Holmes,_ remercia-t-elle timidement.  
\- _Je vous en prie appeler moi Mycroft._

L'attitude que dégageait Mycroft fit souffler son frère d'une façon assez exagérée qui fit rougir un peu plus Jane.

\- _Ne faites pas attention à mon frère Miss Watson, il est à lui a seul un vrai..._  
\- _Miss Watson doit avoir déjà une affreuse opinion de moi,_ interrompu Sherlock d'un ton assez détendu comme si il était courant d'avoir un tel jugement de lui. _Je vous prierez de laisser à Miss Jane se faire une vision plus personnelle de ma personne. Qu'en dites-vous Miss Jane ?_

La demoiselle Watson s'en retrouva totalement gênée, car si Mycroft et Irène s'étaient adressés à elle, c'était bien la première fois que Sherlock le faisait en personne.

 _-Hé bien... je...oui bien sur._

La voix peu certaine de Jane, arracha un petit rire à Mycroft, qui la trouvait attendrissante.

Jane détourna du regard, il était de bon sens qu'elle se construise une opinion personnelle de ce monsieur mais les propos de sa sœur cadette l'avaient amplement raisonné à s'y satisfaire.

L'aînée de la famille Watson avait toujours eu le rôle de confidente auprès de Joan et cela même quand son anglais n'était pas des plus correctes. Ce lien fort s'était vu naître à l'heure du coucher, les deux demoiselles partageant le même lit.

Les propos de Sherlock envers sa sœur étaient blessants et certainement pas réfléchis car Joan aux yeux de Jane se dessinait comme étant une personne élégante et dont la beauté essouffler celle des autres. _« Sherlock Holmes prend à peine le temps d'être courtois et il n'y a aucun intérêt à ce qu'on lui porte attention »_. Elle l'avait nommé l'homme malheureux de Netherfield. Jane en posant son regard sur Sherlock qui semblait admirer la ligne parfaite d'arbres ne put s'empêcher tout de même de vouloir en savoir plus à son propos. Le regard fixe sur le jeune homme, la demoiselle Watson n'entendit pas le conseil de Mycroft Il y a des rats des champs par ici Miss Watson prenez garde; et ce fut alors que sans aucune chance de contrôler sa mouture correctement elle s'avança près d'un buisson qui servait d'habitat à un rat. À la sortie même de l'animal, les chevaux des quatre jeunes gens se mirent à s'affoler avec vivacité. Tous s'étaient harponnés à leurs rênes, mais étant beaucoup trop surprise Jane Watson finit par tomber de la selle lourdement et un ce fut un crié de douleur qui signifia l'ampleur de sa chute.

 _Cher Joan;_

 _Je suis arrivée à Netherfield en cet après-midi même et à l'heure même où Miss Irène Adler m'avait convié. Je ne pourrais cependant pas être à ce jour même en les murs de notre demeure. Ma sœur je vous prie de ne pas être accablée par ma bêtise qui m'a mené à être aujourd'hui immobilisé sur l'un des lits du manoir loué par les frères Holmes._

 _Après une longue balade dans le domaine je me suis laissé distraire et cela m'a mené à perdre mon autorité sur ma monture. Monsieur Mycroft Holmes s'est précipité pour me venir en aide mais ma chute avait été trop douloureuse pour que je ne puisse être apte à tenir sur mes deux jambes. Semble-t-il que son frère possède des connaissances en médecine car il a su sans grande fortune créer un atèle médical. Je ne pourrais jamais assez le remercier pour cela et pour leur invitation à rester .Ma sœur comprenez ma gêne à devoir demeurer en ces lieux mais je ne pourrais faire un pas sans risquer de perdre ma cheville définitivement. Je suis sous les soins à présent tout particulier de la gouvernante de maison Madame Hudson et je dois vous l'avouer elle a un caractère assez tempéré qui arrive à me rassurer de votre absence. Car sans vous très chère je me sens abattue, plus que seule et pourtant la maison et ses occupants se veulent délicieux avec moi._

 _Miss Adler s'est installée pendant de longues minutes à mon chevet et ce à mon grand étonnement. Elle s'est toujours montrée plaisante avec moi mais je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'elle serait restée aussi longtemps. Nous avons longuement discuté d'une des peintures de ma chambre. Je ne la trouvais pas fort plaisante mais de ce que j'ai bien compris elle a une grande valeur au sein des murs de Netherfield._  
 _Monsieur Mycroft Holmes m'a aussi tenu compagnie et je peux vous assurer que cet homme possède toutes les qualités qu'on puisse attendre d'un vrai gentleman. Il est prévoyant, élégant et possède un don incontestable pour me faire la conversation alors que je n'ai rien de bien notable à dire._  
 _Le plus surprenant et que Monsieur Sherlock Holmes aussi s'est arrêté à ma chambre, il a tenu à me laisser divers livres de la bibliothèque de Netherfield pour que je ne trouve pas l'ennui. Il ne s'est pas attardé bien évidemment mais tout de même._  
 _Peut-être n'est-il pas si prétentieux et arrogant qu'il le laisse paraître. Je vous imagine déjà me dire que je suis bien trop gentille envers les gens mais cela se trouve être de ma nature et je vous interdis de me réprimander._

 _Prenez soin de vous et de mère, père, Lydia, Kitty et Mary._

 _Avec Amour Jane._

Lorsque Joan avait annoncé à sa mère que sa sœur aînée devrait passer quelques jours à la demeure des Holmes celle-ci s'était écriée d'une telle joie qu'elle en avait fait manquer à Mary une note de musique sur son piano.

- _Monsieur Watson cela se passe mieux que nous l'aurions pu imaginer. Bientôt nous écrira-t-elle pour nous prévenir de son union avec ce Monsieur Holmes,_ dit la mère de famille en se posant nonchalamment sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son époux.

- _Si ce Monsieur Holmes est un gentleman j'espère ne pas recevoir une lettre en annonce du mariage de ma fille. Il devra comme au grand Dieu se présenter à moi sous son meilleur jour et avec une des meilleures tirades._  
\- _Quel enquiquineur faites-vous Monsieur Watson !  
_ \- Mère _vous devriez plutôt vous inquiéter de l'état de santé de Jane_ , s'étonna Joan qui rangeait la lettre de sa sœur dans le tiroir de la console du salon.

\- _On ne meurt pas d'une entorse Joan et puis elle se portera mieux là-bas que ici.  
\- Je vais me rendre à Netherfield, je ne vais pas laisser Jane seule avec ces gens. Nous ne savons rien d'eux,_ dit Joan.

- _Monsieur et Monsieur Holmes portent chacun plus de 10.000 livres de rente et ils possèdent la moitié du Derbyshire_ , lança Madame Watson comme justificatif à sa confiance envers les nouveaux de Meryton.

\- _La fortune de quelqu'un n'en fait pas sa personne, Saviez-vous que l'un d'entre eux traite affaire sur des scènes de crime ?_ , fini Joan en se rendant à l'étage pour se préparer à quitter le domaine de Longbourn pour celui de Netherfield et rejoindre sa sœur.

Tout au fond Joan n'était pas réellement inquiète du fait que Sherlock Holmes soit engagé auprès des forces de l'ordre mais elle voulait pouvoir trouver une raison qui semblerait valable auprès de sa mère pour qu'elle quitte la maison familiale. Dire qu'elle voudrait rejoindre sa sœur paraîtrait sûrement futile pour sa mère.

Les premiers rayons du soleil sonnèrent le départ de Joan en direction de Netherfield. Elle avait pris pour décision de s'y rendre à pieds, le domaine se trouvant à une distance raisonnable pour une personne qui comme Joan tenait très bien les balades. Elle n'avait pas écrit aux Holmes, ni à Irène Adler pour prévenir de son arrivé mais elle ne le notait pas comme étant quelque chose de discourtois, après tout sa sœur était souffrante sous leur toit.

- _Miss Joan Watson_ , présenta la gouvernante de la famille Holmes d'un ton solennelle dans la grande salle d'entraînement où se trouvait deux des habitants de la demeure.

La marche avait été plus longue que ne l'aurait pensé Joan et la pluie avait fini comme à son accoutumé dans la région par se dessinait dans le ciel. Le jupon de la femme était donc aisément sali de dix pieds de boue, sa tignasse d'ébène avait perdu toute discipline et ses rubans étaient de travers mais toujours autant confiante Joan pénétra dans la pièce qu'on lui avait indiquée pour y révérer les propriétaires. Le bruit sec des épées qui s'entrechoquent fit sursauter Joan toutefois elle reprit contenance lorsque l'un des tireurs retira son masque en grille métallique nécessaire à l'équipement d'escrime. Monsieur Sherlock Holmes vêtu de son équipement de couleur blanche fit une révérence à Joan et rangea son épée dans son dos, comme si le garder face à lui deviendrait une menace.

- _Miss Joan, n'auriez-vous pas put nous envoyer une lettre avant de passer la porte ?_ , demanda Irène en retirant à son tour son masque, libérant son imposante chevelure blonde. Ceci surpris Joan qui ne pensait pas la femme adepte au sport de combat.

- _Je l'aurais fait dans d'autre circonstance Madame mais j'étais bien trop inquiète à propos de ma sœur pour ne pas me précipiter à son chevet,_ répondit Joan.

\- _Votre attitude est tout à fait compréhensible Miss Watson,_ intervint Sherlock Holmes _. Miss Jane, votre sœur se trouve à l'une des chambres de l'étage en compagnie de mon frère._

 _Madame Hudson va vous y accompagner._

- _Merci Monsieur_ , souffla Joan en ne détachant pas son regard de celui de Sherlock comme à leur accoutumé.

La demeure des Holmes était un vrai labyrinthe et elle ne se serait jamais retrouver auprès de sa sœur sans l'aide de la gouvernante de maison. Le cœur lourd et inquiet une fois face à Jane elle se pencha à une lenteur exagérée au dessus du lit celle-ci. Elle semblait souffrir plus qu'elle ne l'avait laissé paraître dans sa lettre et le regard désolé de Mycroft Holmes accablait un peu plus Joan. Ce n'était probablement pas une entorse, sa cheville s'était sûrement brisée en deux et elle devrait rester immobiliser pendant non quelques jours mais bien un mois. La jeune femme asiatique demanda doucement au prétendant de sa sœur si elle pouvait s'entretenir seule à seule avec celle-ci, bien évidemment il ne refusa pas et salua Jane d'une caressa presque invisibles sur le dos de sa main.

 _-Vous souffrez Jane, vous avez été bien trop évasive dans votre lettre. Nous pensions à la maison que vous n'enduriez que la douleur d'une entorse,_ dit Joan en s'asseyant sur la chaise précédemment occupée par Mycroft.  
 _\- Je ne souffre pas Joan, ce n'est que superficiel. Bien d'autres pauvres gens souffrent mais je ne fais que subir ma bêtise.  
\- Même dans la peine vous réussissez à penser aux malheurs des autres !_

\- _Maintenant je vais m'inquiéter à votre sujet ma sœur. Vous avez marché sous cette pluie battante ? Vous allez assurément attraper un rhume,_ dit Jane doucement.

\- _Je suis trop inquiète pour être malade_.  
\- _On prend merveilleusement soin de moi ici, vous n'avez pas à l'être_ , rassura la femme blonde.

\- Sûrement _que vous avez raison. Je me demande qui de Monsieur Mycroft et mère se réjouit le plus de votre présence en ces murs,_ taquina Joan avant de laisser un petit rire lui échapper.

Cette dernière phrase fit rougir une fois de plus Jane qui pourtant affichait un fin sourire au coin des lèvres.

Joan avait passé quelques heures aux chevets de sa sœur, avant que l'aîné des frères Holmes les rejoigne. De nouveau, être en sa compagnie avait été un réel plaisir pour les deux jeunes femmes, qui se trouvaient être amusées par un tel personnage. Mais la nuit tombait et c'est ce qui poussa Joan à mettre fin à ces plaisants échanges qu'ils partageaient. Elle s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand Mycroft Holmes l'informa qu'une chambre lui avait été préparée afin qu'elle passe quelques nuits au domaine. Joan ne put qu'accepter l'attention suite au regard implorant de sa sœur et aux arguments plus que convaincants de Monsieur Holmes. Joan resta donc quelques instants de plus en leur compagnie et ce ne fut que lorsque la fatigue la toucha de plein fouet, qu'elle se leva du siège sur lequel elle s'était posée à son arrivée, et s'excusa pour filer dans la chambre qui lui était dédiée. Une fois celle-ci atteinte, elle poussa un petit soupir. Maintenant qu'elle réalisait qu'elle allait être ici pour quelques jours encore, elle commençait à se demander comment les choses allaient se dérouler. Après tout la seule personne avec qui elle avait eut des échanges plus que correctes était Mycroft, et cela sonnerait sans doute impoli d'ignorer les deux autres résidents de la demeure. Ce fut sur ces réflexions que la jeune femme décida de prendre un bain bien mérité. Elle nota d'ailleurs qu'une robe avait été posée soigneusement sur son lit. Elle présuma alors que ceci était un geste délicat de la part de madame Hudson. Joan se dévêtit alors et entreprit de faire sa toilette.

Une fois tout ceci accomplie et après s'être assurée qu'elle était présentable, elle décida de quitter sa chambre, la faim lui prenant soudainement au ventre. Cependant un pas fut à peine fait dans le couloir qu'elle tomba sur Irène Adler, qui la fixait avec froideur.

- _Miss Watson vous voilà donc enfin présentable. Je ne pensais pas cela possible_ , dit Irène en faisant un pas en arrière pour jauger Joan.  
- _Merci madame de votre attention sur ma personne_.  
 _-Soyez au dîner dans la grande salle à manger à dix-huit heures, nous ne vous attendrons pas si vous ne vous présenter pas._

Sans plus de cérémonie la femme tourna des talons pour emprunter l'un des nombreux couloirs du manoir de Netherfield et laissa une Joan Watson totalement pantoise face à la porte de sa chambre. S'il y à peine un instant Joan avait reconsidéré le fait de converser avec Miss Adler, ce sentiment venait de la quitter et était remplacé par une sorte d'irritation. La demoiselle pour garder contenance prit une grande bouffée d'air et se mit à marcher vers ce qu'elle pensait être le couloir principal d'où on avait accès au rez-de-chaussée mais ne reconnaissant pas les tableaux pendus aux murs ni la décoration qu'elle avait trouvé plutôt fort agréable elle comprit qu'elle s'était égarée. Ce coté du manoir était un peu plus sombre et minimaliste. Joan n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir se perdre dans une maison bien que celle-ci plus considéré comme un manoir. Elle fit un petit tour sur elle-même comme si de cette manière elle aurait réponse sur la direction à prendre cependant rien ne vint si ce n'est l'écho de deux voix qu'elle était parvenue à reconnaître comme étant celle de Mycroft Holmes et d'Irène Adler. L'intonation de leur voix était assez grave signifiant une dispute. Joan ne voulant se faire une fois de plus assassiné du regard par la blonde ouvrit la première porte qui se trouvait à sa droite. Une fois la porte refermée, la femme asiatique s'y adossa. Les voix se firent plus forte ce qui inquiéta Joan. _Et si elle était entrée dans une pièce qui ne lui étant non autorisé ?_

\- Pourquoi donc avoir proposé à cette Joan de rester chez nous Mycroft. C'est une vraie sauvageonne !  
\- Il n'aurait pas été correcte de la laisser partir alors que la nuit tombait. Il ne se passe pas que de bonnes choses dans cette ville,

dit Mycroft d'un ton grave.

 _\- Nous nous fichons bien de cette indigène. Elle ne devrait même pas vivre ici, en tout cas pas au rang qu'on lui a donné.  
\- Vous vous entendez Irène ? Parler d'une femme si sympathique de cette manière. Ne vous vous étiez donc pas plut lorsque nous étions à Hong-Kong l'année dernière ? Étais-ce des indigènes ? , _s'énerva l'homme.

 _\- Nous étions partis en ces lieux pour arrêter des voleurs je vous le rappel Mycroft. Et si elle venait à dérober nos affaires ?_ demanda Irène d'un ton qui n'était que fort aimable.

 _\- Vous êtes la première a avoir invité sa sœur, et avez-vous dit cela d'elle ?_

 _\- Jane Watson est fort élégante et charmante, je la pense tout à fait capable à devenir une vraie distraction pour vous. Une distraction pour que vous vous ne vous ennuyez pas.  
\- Vous dites des sottises en aucun cas Jane Watson ne mérite de devenir une….source de distraction, _souffla Mycroft.

 _\- Et vous mon cher ami vous avez fait une sottise en laissant Joan s'installer ici !_ , s'écria Irène.

 _\- Je ne vous autorise pas madame et c'est Sherlock qui m'a soufflé d'inviter Miss Watson à rester tant qu'il lui plaira !_

 _\- Votre frère n'aurait jamais laissé une telle chose,_ dit Irène ahurie.

 _\- Si cela vous plaît à y croire Madame ! Je me retire vous m'êtes insupportable et j'ai des manières qui ne s'accordent pas aux mots que je pourrais vous dires._

* * *

 **L'histoire se construit peu à peu et nous espérons que vous l'appréciez ! Si vous avez des questions ou si vous pourriez nous informer de vos passages préférés cela nous aiderait à en faire encore plus dans ce style. Merci beaucoup. Bisou Marion & Océane. _  
_**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour ou Bonsoir les amis, voici donc un nouveau chapitre qui s'inscrit dans notre fanfiction et cela grâce à vous ! Votre soutient nous est précieux !  
Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

 **E** ntendant les pas s'éloigner, Joan se permit de souffler. Au moins elle ne s'était pas fait prendre, mais la discussion qu'elle avait perçue, l'avait quelque peu troublée. Ainsi, c'était donc Sherlock Holmes qui avait souligné que sa présence ne serait pas négligeable. Lui qui semblait pourtant lui porter une certaine haine. Elle ne s'attarda pas plus sur ce fait et entreprit d'allumer la chandelle afin d'éclairer un peu la pièce et pouvoir se situer dans la maison. Une expression de surprise vint se dessiner sur ses trais quand de part et d'autre la lumière lui révéla deux imposantes bibliothèques, probablement faites en sapin. Celles-ci renfermaient de petits réceptacles qui laissaient paraitre des fœtus animaux ou simplement au stade de décomposition. Des têtes d'animaux étaient aussi empaillées et une collection d'armes de tout genre se présentait. Joan prit une grande inspiration mais regretta immédiatement son geste. L'air était sali de produits chimiques qu'on pouvait aisément remarquer sur le bureau. Le pupitre n'était pas bien luxueux contrairement aux restes des meubles il se faisait discret posé face à ce qui semblait être un tableau de surement cinq pieds de largeur comme de longueur.  
Sa curiosité piquée au vif, Joan s'avança vers l'immense tableau et glissa ses mains dans son dos. Au vue des éléments qui s'y trouvaient, cela ne lui mit pas bien longtemps pour comprendre, qu'il s'agissait là de l'enquête sur laquelle Sherlock travaillait avec les deux croquis de la scène de crime se trouvaient sur une partie du tableau ainsi qu'une carte de la ville, sur laquelle on pouvait apercevoir des fils rouges et vert. Deux points de couleur noirs étaient postés sur deux endroits précis de la carte. L'un sur la où se situait le Bordel du Moulin et l'autre sur une demeure appartenant à un certain Monsieur Linton. Un fil rouge reliait ces deux extrémité et cela fut clair pour Joan, les fils rouges indiquaient une incompréhension. Observant la carte un peu plus en profondeur, elle vit qu'il manquait là une bâtisse entre les deux points noirs. Ne se doutant pas une seule seconde que ceci pouvait être remarqué, elle prit une plume et alla y inscrire le confessionnal qui avait été construit il y a de cela quelques mois. Une idée d'un nouveau Pasteur, qui, semblait-il, être un révolutionnaire pour la population croyante.

Après cela elle reporta son attention sur les notes, disposées sur la partie de la carte qui n'était d'aucune utilité. On y lisait là ce qui avait été retrouvé sur les lieux du crime : une grande quantité de sang dans la pièce, des traces de rayures sur le parquet et la lettre « **m** » marquée sur le mur avec sans doute le sang de la victime. Tout ceci arracha un frisson d'effroi à Joan, mais pourtant elle restait fascinée par tout ce qu'elle voyait.

La cloche de l'immense horloge près de la porte résonna soudain et tira Miss Watson de sa contemplation. Elle tourna alors la tête pour y voir l'heure et devina qu'il s'agissait là d'un avertissement qu'il l'heure du souper. Ne voulant pas recevoir une quelconque remarque, elle sortie rapidement du bureau, mais une fois n'est pas coutume elle fut arrêtée dans sa course cette fois-ci ce n'était pas par Irène Adler, mais bien Sherlock Holmes. Il venait semble t-il tout juste d'apparaître près de la porte. Joan fit un pas en arrière en lissant sa robe de ses deux mains avant de faire la révérence.

 _\- Mes excuses Monsieur je ne vous avais pas vue…_

 _\- Que faisiez-vous là ? Ceci est mon bureau personnel. Puis-je savoir qui vous y a autorisé l'accès ? ,_ coupa Sherlock.

- _Je…la demeure est si grande que je me suis simplement perdue. Il y a là des portes partout, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un labyrinthe. Je voulais rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée pour le diner._

Sherlock observa un long moment la jeune femme. Il fut étonné qu'à aucun instant elle n'avait détourné des yeux. Elle se tenait parfaitement droite face à lui. Certain aurait vue là une provocation mais pour Sherlock Holmes il y voyait simplement une preuve de force, et fallait le reconnaître, cela attirait en lui une certaine admiration.

 _-Les escaliers se trouvent au bout du couloir derrière vous._ , indiqua-t-il.

Le maitre de maison n'eut en retour qu'une révérence avant que la jeune asiatique ne s'enfuit presque en courant vers les escaliers.

 _Mes Chers enfants,_

 _Votre mère ne déchante pas de vos présences depuis quelques semaines déjà à Netherfield, mais contrairement à elle, j'ai espoir de vous revoir au plus vite. Vos sœurs, Lydia et Kitty, ne cessent de parler de l'arrivée des officiers et Mary s'est mise à la peinture. Je me retrouve bien seul quand elles se mettent à discuter chiffons et beauté. Si une semaine de plus s'écoule sans que vous ne rentriez vous me retrouverez surement fou, tant elles jouent avec mes nerfs._

 _Vos activités dans ce manoir, je le souhaite, sont variés. Je n'accepterais pas de savoir mes deux filles si promptes à la culture, paressé dans les jardins sans un roman entre les doigts. Ne vous laisser pas impressionné par la vanité des lieux et refléter vos qualités qui depuis toujours me rendent fière de vous._

 _Avec tendresse, votre père Mr Watson._

 _PS : Le cabriolet vous serra envoyé dés que vous le souhaiteriez._

Joan fini de lire les mots de son père et sourit simplement à sa sœur aînée dont l'état de santé n'avait fait que croitre à leur plus grand bonheur. Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées et la vie au manoir s'était faite avec un naturel. Les filles Watson avaient attendries le personnel de maison mais aussi ses occupants. Irène ne tiquait plus systématiquement en voyant Joan au bout du couloir et Sherlock Holmes avait même une fois sourit alors que tout le monde souper à la grande salle à manger. Évidemment le plus charmant avait été Mycroft Holmes qui un matin avait porté un bouquet de fleurs du jardin à Jane mais aussi à Joan. Deux chambres distinctes avaient été proposé aux sœurs Watson mais bien trop habitué à partager le même lit, il n'y avait que la couche de Jane que les domestiques faisaient le matin. La bibliothèque de Netherfield regorgeait de livres tous aussi intéressant les uns que les autres, satisfaisant Joan.

 _-Si père ne craignait pas que vous vous blessiez ma sœur, il nous enverrait le cabriolet dans la soirée même_ , fini par dire Joan d'un ton taquin pour briser le silence qui s'était installé dans la chambre.

- _Pensez-vous, être avec son épouse et nos sœurs doit être vraiment difficile ! Nous sommes deux petits rayons de bon sens à Longbourn,_ dit Jane.

 _\- Vous vous attribuez à vous-même,Madame, une qualité ? Mais quel mouche vous à donc piqué ?_

 _\- Celle de Netherfield, dois-je fuir ?_ , s'amusa l'aînée en jouant une mine accablée.

 _\- Non vous êtes exquises ne changer pas._

Les deux sœurs furent interrompues lorsque la gouvernante de maison cogna deux coups sur la porte et pénétra dans la pièce avec une bassine d'eau chaude et des pansements pour soigner la cheville de Jane. Ce fut ce moment alors que choisie Joan pour quitter la pièce et rejoindre au salon les trois autres habitants de la demeure. Tous étaient pris à leurs activités, Irène peignait dans un coin près d'une des grandes fenêtres. Mycroft lisait un bouquin qui ne semblait pas vraiment le passionné et Sherlock écrivait avec vivacité sur son pupitre. Joan se fit donc discrète et s'installa sur le canapé face à Mycroft pour se mettre à lire. Un long soupir se fit entendre après quelques minutes, il provenait du plus vieux du groupe qui avait fermé brusquement son bouquin. Ceci fit sursauter Joan et provoqua un petit rire à Irène Adler qui posa son pinceau pour se lever et débuter un sujet de conversation.

 _\- Mycroft avez-vous eut des nouvelles de Kitty ? Sa présence m'est d'un tel délice que je ne peux la retirer de mon esprit même quand elle n'est pas là,_ dit Irène en se mettant à parader à travers la pièce.

 _-Il me semble madame qu'elle se porte bien. Mais vous aurez beaucoup plus de réponse de la part mon frère a qui elle a écrit ce matin même, n'est ce pas Sherlock ?_

 _\- Oui, Kitty se porte merveilleusement bien. Elle ne cesse de faire de progrès au solfège et son français est très satisfaisant aujourd'hui. Elle se languie de notre présence tout autant que nous nous languissons d'elle mais ses activités lui prennent assez l'esprit pour qu'elle ne se sente pas malheureuse_ , répondit Sherlock sans pour autant relever les yeux vers ses interlocuteurs.

 _\- Votre protégée souligne chez moi de l'admiration. C'est une jeune femme accomplie_ , dit Irène d'un ton amical.

 _\- J'ai toujours entendu dire qu'une jeune femme est accomplie,_ renchérie Mycroft.

 _\- Certes, le terme est attribué trop généreusement, pour ma part je pourrais compter sur une main les femmes qui dans mes relations en sont dignes_ , présenta Sherlock Holmes.

 _\- Moi aussi je l'avoue,_ acquiesça Irène.

 _\- Vous devez englober beaucoup dans ce qualificatif Monsieur Holmes,_ intervint Joan Watson, ce qui surprit le cadet des Holmes.

 _\- Tout à fait Miss Joan. Une femme pour être accomplie doit avoir une connaissance de la musique, du chant mais aussi de la danse et des langues étrangères. Elle doit cultiver son esprit par des lectures régulières et avoir ce petit quelque chose dans sa démarche,_ fini Sherlock en posant sa plume sur le bureau.

 _\- Alors je ne suis pas surprise que vous en connaissiez qu'une poignée. Cela m'étonne même que vous en connaissiez autant !_ répliqua Joan en posant à son tour ce qu'elle avait entre les mains.

 _\- Etes-vous si sévère pour votre propre sexe ?_

 _\- Une telle personne n'existe pas Monsieur Sherlock. Car elle ferait bien trop peur à ces messieurs._

Irène fut impressionnée par le tact de Joan et pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de la demoiselle au manoir elle s'adressa sans agressivité à celle-ci, ce qui eut réponse de surprendre Joan. Le bras tendu vers l'asiatique elle arborait un sourire amical.

 _\- Que savez-vous des nouvelles en ville ?_

 _\- Rien madame si ce n'est que le régiment s'installe à Meryton pendant l'hiver_ , dit Joan en se levant de sa place pour passer son bras autour de celui de Irène et de se laisser guider vers une des portes vitrées qui laissait vue sur le magnifique jardin de Netherfield.

 _\- Le régiment ? Quel régiment Miss Watson ? Qui en a parler ? Est-ce le régiment du colonelle Forster_ ? , s'empressa d'interroger Sherlock Holmes en levant les yeux vers Joan.

 _\- Je ne sais pas Monsieur. Mais votre questionnement me rappel presque le comportement de mes deux jeunes sœurs de seize et quinze ans_ , taquina la jeune femme asiatique.

 _\- Miss Watson ne pensez vous donc pas que cela est fou de taquiner Sherlock Holmes ?_

 _\- Pourquoi Madame ?_ , dit Joan surprise. _Êtes-vous orgueilleux Monsieur Holmes ? Et l'orgueil est il pour vous un défaut ou une vertu ?_ , ajouta Joan en se tournant légèrement pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans celui de l'homme.

 _\- Je ne saurais le dire_ , répondit Sherlock.

 _\- Parce que vous n'avez point de défaut sans doute,_ dit la jeune Watson le regard toujours dans le plus clair de Sherlock.

 _\- Peut-être celui de pardonner difficilement les folies et défauts des autres qui ont pour volonté de me blesser. Quand on se perd dans mon estime c'est toujours définitif.  
_  
 _\- Voilà un défaut sur lequel je ne peux vous taquiner. Je suis déçue, moi qui aime tant rire des autres,_ fini Joan en souriant légèrement à Sherlock.

- _Un trait de famille sans doute,_ laissa filer Irène Adler en se détachant du bras de Joan.

Joan ne releva aucunement les paroles de Miss Adler, ne voulant pas créer une quelconque tension alors que tout semblait aller de bon train. Mycroft sembla penser la même chose car les paroles qui suivirent eurent bon de définitivement changer le cours de la conversation :

 _-Que diriez-vous d'un bal à Netherfield ? Ne serait-ce pas là une bonne idée pour nous distraire?_

Quelques jours plus tard, Joan avait écrit une lettre à son père, lui signifiant ainsi que leur séjour chez les Homes, touchait à sa fin et que le cabriolet serait le bien venu.

A l'arrivée de celui-ci, il ne restait plus que quelques heures avant le couché du soleil. Les demoiselles furent accompagnées, par les trois résidents de la demeure de Netherfield. Mycroft avait agis en parfait gentleman, comme à son habitude, en baisant délicatement la main de Jane. Ce geste avait d'ailleurs fait rougir plus qu'il ne le fallait, la jeune femme. Irène avait salué poliment les deux demoiselles, plus de cérémonie. Et Sherlock, contrairement ce à quoi s'était attendu Joan, avait eu l'amabilité de l'aider à joindre l'intérieur du cabriolet en lui prenant la main. L'attention avait fait tressaillir la jeune asiatique, ce qui l'avait poussé à poser son regard dans celui du jeune homme. A cet instant elle cru voir un petit sourire ornait ses lèvres. Joan ne sut quoi dire. Ce qui était entrain de se passer entre eux était tellement étrange. Cependant le moment fut rompu lorsque le cadet des Holmes retira sa main de la sienne et lui tendit à la place, une lettre.

 _-Miss Watson, je vous prierai de la lire et de me faire parvenir une réponse au plus vite, ne me laissait pas avec espoir…,_ murmura Sherlock.

Joan sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort dans sa poitrine toutefois elle acquiesça et la voiture se mit a avancer. Elle garda son regard dans celui plus clair de l'homme jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trop loin pour le voir correctement. Un air réfléchit vint se peindre sur son visage.

 _-Vous me semblez soucieuse ma sœur… est-ce que tout va bien ? Monsieur Sherlock Holmes, était tout à fait plaisant avec vous tout à l'heure. Je commence à croire que vous vous êtes trompées sur son propos, dit Jane un petit sourire attendri au coin des lèvres. Est-il possible de savoir ce que cache cette lettre ? Ou voulait vous garder ceci pour nourrir votre jardin secret ?_

 _\- Vous savez pertinemment que je n'ai aucun secret pour vous Jane. Je vais la lire à haute voix, après tout je ne pense pas qu'il y ait la dedans des propos dont votre implication est interdite. Autrement il me l'aurait donné à l'abri de votre regard._

Sur ces mots, Joan entreprit d'ouvrir la lettre et commença doucement à lire les mots qui étaient inscrits, dans une écriture délicate sur ce papier d'un blanc immaculé.

 _Miss Watson,_

 _Je vous écris dans le but de vous faire part de deux choses qui me semble importantes. Tout d'abord, commençons avec ce dont j'ai un peu plus de difficulté à ne sais point avec exactitude comment vous remercier à ce jour, pour la lumière que vous m'avez apportée lors de votre séjour en ma demeure. Sachez que j'ai pris connaissance de votre présence dans mes quartiers, mais rassurez vous, je n'y porte aucune rancune. Comment le pourrai-je surtout que de part votre esprit futé, vous m'avez apporté une aide précieuse dans l'enquête que je mène. Vous devez sans doute déjà savoir de quoi il s'agit, il n'y a donc nul besoin que je vous le rappelle ici. J'ose également croire que votre intelligence ne me serait plus que bénéfique. Et si un jour je vous ai blessé de mes mots, à une quelconque situation, je vous pris de m'en pardonner. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de chercher la compagnie, alors la conversation ne fait malheureusement pas partie de mes qualités. De plus votre compagnie s'est révélée m'être agréable, de plus j'admire votre répondant._

 _Nous voilà donc à la deuxième motivation qui m'a poussé à vous écrire et sans doute la part la plus facile pour moi. Il me semble que vous ayez un esprit similaire ou du moins se rapprochant du miens, il est donc tout à fait naturel que j'en vienne à cette proposition : que diriez vous d'être ma partenaire ? Bien évidemment j'entends par là une entente purement professionnelle. J'aimerai que vous m'accompagniez dans mes enquêtes. Une vision de plus n'est pas refusable, surtout si cela s'agit de la votre._

 _Faîtes moi par d'une réponse au plus vite, et je souhaite sincèrement que celle-ci sera positive, car je ne doute pas Madame, de l'efficacité dont nous ferons preuve en travaillant ensemble._

 _Bien à vous et avec tout mon respect,_

 _Sherlock Holmes._

Joan releva les yeux vers Jane, n'arrivant pas réellement à croire ce qui venait d'être lut. Elle plia la lettre soigneusement et la garda entre ses doigts.

 _-Il me semble évident à présent que vous vous êtes trompée sur Sherlock Holmes,_ Jane eut un petit rire en fixant Joan. _Ses mots sont ici tout à fait charmants et sa demande pour être de vous est palpable. Néanmoins mère n'acceptera jamais que vous le voyez à ces fins._

 _-Cela ne m'arrêtera pas pour autant Jane…Je partirai tout de même à sa rencontre._

Suite au départ des demoiselles Watson, Irène avait poussé un soupir exagéré en retournant vers la demeure.

 _-Je croyais qu'elles ne partiraient jamais ! Je me demandai combien de temps encore j'allais devoir jouer cette mascarade. Elles sont d'une banalité effrayante ! Deux Watson en même temps, un véritable enfer, imaginez seulement si toute la famille était venue, je crois que je serai devenu folle !,_ s'exprima-t-elle.

Ses mots attirèrent l'attention de Sherlock, qui avait immédiatement tiqué, pour faire par de son mécontentement. Il suivit rapidement Irène, son frère venant le rejoindre en route.

 _-Voilà des mots qui n'ont absolument pas leur place en ces lieux Miss Adler. Elles ont été, ma foi, tout à fait charmantes et cela nous changeait de votre habituelle air cynique et de vos propos sans aucun intérêt. Vous n'avez là que du venin en vous. Pour ma part, si elles revenaient de nouveau j'en serai plus que ravi. De plus vous devriez surveiller vos paroles_ , _Mycroft porte déjà dans son cœur l'une des sœurs._ , parla Sherlock, d'une voix réprobatrice.

 _\- Ecoutez-vous donc Sherlock ! Il y a quelques semaines à peine vous me disiez à quel point elles étaient ridicules et vous voilà aujourd'hui avec nouvelles pensées ! Vous seriez-vous épris de Miss Joan Watson peut-être ?_ , Elle avait parlé d'un ton amer.

 _-Ne dîtes pas de sottises je vous pris ! Je ne me suis amouraché de personne, mais il faut être idiot pour ne pas apprécier de telles personnes. A aucun moment, je n'ai vue de mauvaises manières ou autres qui pourraient faire qu'on garde d'exécrables impressions sur elles. Vous parlez ainsi uniquement parce que l'attention n'était aucunement tournée vers vous pendant leur séjour ici. Ce n'est là que jalousie._

 _-Que dîtes-vous là ? La jalousie ? Surement pas ! Je n'ai rien à envier à ces jeunes filles._

 _\- Si vous voulez mon avis Irène, vous avez absolument tout à envier à ces jeunes filles_ , glissa Mycroft, avec un petit sourire.

Irène regarda d'un air abasourdi l'aîné des Holmes alors que celui-ci s'en allait dans ses quartiers. Elle n'avait nullement pour habitude de se faire évincer de la sorte.

 _-Oh, et je voulais vous faire part également, de ma récente décision Miss Adler. J'ai proposé à Joan Watson d'être ma partenaire d'enquête le temps de notre passage ici !,_ lui informa Sherlock, de manière tout à fait naturelle.

 _\- Excusez-moi ? Vous n'avez assurément pas fait une chose pareille Sherlock ! Comment osez-vous ! Je suis votre partenaire ! Depuis le tout début je suis auprès de vous, et c'est ainsi que vous me remerciez ? Et pourquoi la choisir, elle n'a sans aucun doute aucune des qualités requises pour un tel partenariat !_

 _\- Vous apprendrez à vos dépends, Irène, que les gens ne sont pas ce qu'ils laissent croire et que Miss Watson est bien plus futée que ce que vous pouvez croire. J'admire sa force et son intelligence. Elle me sera d'une grande aide pour cette enquête._

Comme son frère l'avait précédemment fait, Sherlock ne laissa pas le temps à Irène de répondre quoique ce soit, qu'il la laissa seule dans le hall d'entrée de la demeure. La jeune femme resta là, le cœur meurtri. Elle ne savait plus à quel moment sa relation avec cet homme avait commencé à se dégrader, eux qui dès leur première rencontre étaient tombés sous le charme de l'un et de l'autre. Elle se souvenait encore quand elle avait ouvert la porte de chez elle après avoir entendu cogner. Irène était immédiatement tombée pour ces yeux verts qui semblaient cacher tellement de choses. Elle l'avait laissé entrer avant même qu'il ne daigne se présenter. Lorsque la famille chez laquelle, elle vivait, était apparue, pour s'informer de la raison de cette visite, elle n'avait pas lâché une seule fois du regard le jeune homme, écoutant attentivement chaque mot qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres si parfaite. Il était à Londres pour une affaire concernant des voles de tableaux célèbres. La magie s'était opérée entre eux lorsqu'elle l'avait raccompagné jusque la porte. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, il lui avait proposé de se revoir, et sans y réfléchir elle avait accepté la demande. Bien sur le prétexte avait été pour le bien de l'enquête mais elle avait sut à travers son regard que cela deviendrait plus si la rencontre se faisait. Et elle n'avait pas eu tord car la semaine suivante elle s'était retrouvée installée dans ses bras confortablement après qu'ils aient passé la nuit entière à se fondre parmi caresses et baisers. C'est d'ailleurs après ces ébats qu'il lui avait avoué qu'il avait tout compris de l'affaire et qu'il savait qu'elle était l'auteur des voles. Pourtant au lieu de l'arrêter il lui avait simplement demandé pourquoi, ce à quoi elle avait répondu que les œuvres seraient mieux admirées chez des acheteurs privés que par la fausse aristocratie. Ceci avait arraché un rire à Sherlock et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait compris qu'entre eux, tout ne faisait que commencer. Ils s'étaient retrouvés à partager des moments de tout genre, allant de la simple courtoisie à la débauche, sans que cela ne soit un problème pour eux. Ils avaient d'ailleurs développé quelques habitudes ensemble, après chaque nuit passait ensemble, ils prenaient toujours le temps de se plonger dans un tout autre monde grâce à certaines substances telle que l'Opium ou la feuille de Coca. Et quelques fois, comme celle qui avait causé leur arrivé dans cette ville, les choses dérapées. Sherlock avait tendance à abuser de ces drogues. Et comme souvent, elle le craignait, cette fois là, il n'avait pas supporté et c'était retrouvé sur le sol, le corps plein de spasmes. Et si Irène avait su gérer la situation et avait prit soin de lui, elle avait été extrêmement effrayée de le perdre. Et c'était bien ce sentiment là qui refaisait surface en elle à cet instant. Car elle le savait, Sherlock avait changé du tout au tout, et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avec que celui-ci ne mette fin à toute relation avec elle.

Quelques jours étaient passés depuis le départ des jeunes filles Watson, du domaine de Netherfield. Sherlock avait eut une réponse assez rapide, et il le devait dire qu'il était plus que ravi que Joan accepte de s'engager dans ce partenariat avec lui. La jeune femme ayant inscrit le lieu et la date du rendez vous dans sa lettre de réponse, ils s'étaient vue dans un lapse de temps raisonnable. Les deux jeunes gens étaient présentement assis sur un banc, disposé dans un coin d'une des rues de Meryton. Ils étaient plus précisément situés face au confessionnal que Miss Watson avait mentionné sur la carte de Sherlock Holmes. Ils étaient postés là depuis bientôt une heure, Monsieur Holmes, voulant d'abord privilégier l'observation des lieux. Les mains dans les poches de son manteau, le résident du domaine de Netherfield, fixait la petite bâtisse tandis que Joan avait les yeux rivés sur l'homme près d'elle.

 _-Pensez vous que ce lieu ait quelque chose à voir avec les meurtres qu'il y a eut Monsieur Holmes ?_

 _-J'en suis certain Miss Watson ! J'étais à la recherche d'un lieu intermédiaire, pour essayer d'établir un lien entre les deux victimes, et mon instinct me dit que je suis sur la bonne voie ! Il nous reste des gens à interroger et quelque chose me dit que nous trouverons une réponse la dedans. Tout le monde se confesse de nos jours, alors peut-être pourront nous apprendre quelque chose qui éclairera notre lanterne._

 _-Je ne suis pas sur de vous suivre Monsieur Holmes. L'un des hommes était dans un Bordel et venait du compté d'à côté, pourquoi viendrait-il faire une quelconque confession ici ?_ , laissa échapper Joan, alors que ses yeux se tournaient à présent vers la maison, où une voiture venait de s'y garer.

- _Elémentaire Watson ! Tout simplement parce qu'il revenait du Bordel ! Pour quelle autre raison ? Personne ne résiste longtemps à l'envie d'aller confesser ses pêchés, croyez moi Miss Watson ! D'ailleurs en voilà un qui semble nerveux. Je suis prêt à mettre en jeu tout ce que vous voulez, qu'il va se confesser parce qu'il cache quelque chose de trouble. Il regarde bien trop autour de lui et frotte ses mains nerveusement. Il a d'ailleurs vérifié deux fois, l'heure à sa montre de poche, ce qui prouve qu'il a un certain temps à respecter avant de rentrer._

 _-C'est monsieur Earnshaw, il habite à quelques pieds de nous. Je ne nie pas qu'il agisse bizarrement. Il est même d'assez mauvais caractère pour les fois où j'ai eut à faire à lui._

Sherlock retira son regard de l'homme face à la porte d'entrée, pour le poser sur Joan. Il emmagasinait chaque information qui lui était donnée et les classait dans un coin de sa tête. Cependant sa curiosité fut piquée au vif quand la jeune femme mentionna, ce qui semblait être un peu de son passé.

 _-Pourquoi dîtes-vous cela Miss Watson ?_

 _-Vous vous doutez bien, que de part mes origines, mon enfance n'a pas été tendre Monsieur Holmes. Monsieur Earnshaw a prouvé à plusieurs reprises que je n'étais pas la bienvenue en ces lieux. Mais n'attendez pas de moi que je vous expose les propos exacts de ce qui a été dit, c'est une période que je tente d'oublier et je ne m'y plongerai plus en vous comptant ces récits. De plus nous ne sommes pas assez intime_ , elle se tut quelques instants, ses mains jouant nerveusement avec les plis de sa robe, _La population de Meryton accueille peut-être bras ouvert des gens tels que vous, et n'entendez là aucune intention de vous offenser, mais pour ceux qui sont comme moi, il n'y a guère de place._

 _-Il m'apparaît pourtant que vous avez une place aujourd'hui dans cette ville, ai-je tord ? ,_ Sherlock fixait la demoiselle Watson avec intérêt.

 _-Ne laissez pas les apparences vous tromper Monsieur. Je ne subi probablement plus les réactions quelque peu exagérées des habitants de Meryton, mais je n'en reste pas moins une paria à leurs yeux. Il est rare qu'on me porte une véritable attention._

 _-Je vous la porte pourtant._ , laissa échapper Sherlock avec toute la sincérité dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Joan n'avait su quoi répondre, suites aux paroles de l'homme. Elle n'était pas véritablement habituée à ce genre de propos, elle se contenta donc d'un simple sourire poli alors que Sherlock se levait du banc et tendait le bras à la jeune fille aux traits asiatiques.

 _-J'ai là quelque course à faire en ville, me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'y accompagner ? Nous n'en tirions rien de plus aujourd'hui concernant l'enquête, je vous propose de remettre cela pour un autre jour !_

Joan fut malgré elle, heureuse de la perspective de revoir Sherlock. Elle appréciait étonnement passer du temps avec Sherlock Holmes, elle devait le reconnaître, elle s'était trompée sur son compte. Hochant donc de la tête, elle se leva et glissa son bras dans celui offert, avant de se mettre à marcher vers le centre ville qui était situé non loin de là.

 _-Je dois avouer Miss Watson, que j'ai hâte de nos prochains rendez vous, il est agréable de travailler avec vous._

Sherlock s'était exprimé d'un ton formel pourtant, Joan fut heureuse d'apprendre cela. Elle lui offrit un sourire en retour à ses paroles, et celui-ci sembla s'en en contenter car, il hocha de la tête avant de porter son regard sur votre chemin.

Le trajet jusque la ville se fit dans un échange de parole simple et plaisant. Les deux jeunes gens avaient toujours quelque chose à dire ou à rajouter sur les propos de l'autre, et il était rare qu'un moment de silence ne dure longtemps. Sherlock parla un peu de sa relation avec Mycroft et Joan compris rapidement que l'aîné veillait sur son frère avec cœur, et Joan fit quelque confidence sur sa relation avec ses sœurs.

Ils venaient tout juste d'arriver devant un petit présentoir, que Sherlock avait tenu à voir, lorsque leur sujet de conversation prenait fin. Joan ne chercha pas à en relancer un autre, ne voulant pas déranger Monsieur Holmes qui était cette fois-ci en pleine contemplation d'une statuette. Elle détailla son visage concentré quelques instants avant de détourner du regard. Elle était plutôt amusée et attendrit par le personnage. Il semblait d'une telle complexité ; pourtant elle se surprenait à vouloir découvrir chaque parcelle de son esprit, comme pour le comprendre.

Laissant un petit soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres, elle fixa les lieux autour d'elle en attendant que l'homme qui lui tenait compagnie, finisse ses achats, elle supposait là qu'il s'agissait de ses courses.

Ses prunelles finirent par se poser alors sur un petit attroupement de quelques d'officiers qui passaient par là. Elle s'imaginait déjà l'engouement de ses sœurs si celles-ci avaient été là. Son regard croisa brièvement l'un d'entre eux, alors que celui-ci avait tourné la tête vers elle, comme si il avait remarqué sa présence depuis le début. Un sourire était posé sur les lèvres de l'officier, cependant Joan n'eut aucunement le loisir d'y répondre, car déjà Monsieur Holmes lui prenait par le bras gentiment afin de l'accompagner vers la calèche, qui la ramènerait chez elle.

* * *

 **FIN..du chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à nous donner les moments que vous avez aimé ou non ! A bientôt pour retrouver notre petit duo préféré !**

 **Marion & Océane.**


End file.
